Catch a Falling Star
by L1v
Summary: It's a video shooting gone wrong. Shuichi's trapped and Yuki's not having an easy time looking for Shuichi. (YxS) (BLOOPERS NOW AVAILABLE! :D)
1. Default Chapter

Catch a Falling Star - 1 By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: The anime series featured in this fan-fiction (which I take everyone of you knows) belongs to Murakami Maki (according to one fic I read ^^;;). I don't own any of these. I just support them. XD *raises YukixShuichi placard*  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this is my first Gravi fic. ^^;; Erm, obviously...anyway, this story was inspired from, wouldn't you know, 'Princess Diaries'. It's the song the princess there sang if you noticed. :) But no, the story is VERY different from the movie. Short but...well... :) Have fun da yo!  
  
*****  
  
"Yuuuukiiii!!!"  
  
Drowsy green eyes opened. The sleeping blond only stared helplessly at the approaching pink-head with clothes. *Monster?*  
  
"Ohayo~!" The pink monster revealed it's wet pink tentacle and slithered it near the blond's ear.  
  
Yuki Eiri jolted to a wake as he released a shout and rolled away from the monster, only to end up out of the bed and on the floor.  
  
Shuichi Shindou winked one eye as he heard the thud of his Yuki's body. "Yuki?" He knelt on the bed and crawled to look at the fallen body. What welcomed him was a soft blue thing, smacked on his face. He fell backwards and on the floor with the pillow on his face as he heard movement from the other side of the bed.  
  
Yuki got up and glared at where Shuichi once was. His hands were both pressed on the bed, far apart from each other. "Shuichi!!" He called angrily.  
  
"Mou~ Yuki wa hidoi da~" Shuichi slowly got up and rubbed his nose, his other hand grasping the blue pillow.  
  
"How many times did I tell you NOT to do that?!" It was as if Yuki was stressing each word he said.  
  
Shuichi's lips were pouty. But soon, he put on wide smiling eyes to compliment his curved lips. "Ohayo!"  
  
Yuki groaned and fell backwards once more, causing another thud. The short silence was enough heaven for him. It could have been longer if the pop singer didn't approach him and kneel beside him saying 'Yuki hasn't greeted me 'Ohayo!' back.'  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Waaai~" Shuichi felt as if that simple word made him float high above the writer, his eyes large plump hearts.  
  
Yuki groaned once more and covered his eyes. "Aren't you late for work?"  
  
"Ara?" Shuichi glanced at the clock. "Aaahh!! I remembered Nakano is picking me up earlier today!" He scrambled to his feet and was soon jogging outside the room and telling Yuki he'll be back early for him.  
  
Yuki sighed and thanked the heavens for work.  
  
*****  
  
"Shuichi, I thought we agreed that we're going to extend for thirty minutes today. You yourself said that."  
  
"Nakano~" Shuichi called as he clung on the long-haired man while the motorcycle drove on. "Onegai??"  
  
Hiroshi Nakano sighed, keeping an eye on the road ahead of him even if he's looking at his friend. "You've been pushing this thirty minute extension for days already!"  
  
"What say we just cancel it?"  
  
Nakano sighed and faced the road. "Hai hai." If it was going to end this madness, then why not?"  
  
Shuichi smiled brightly at Nakano. Silence enveloped them and a bright day shouldn't be left silent, he thought. "Ne, ne, Nakano. Do you know what--"  
  
"Okay, what did Yuki do or say again?" Nakano was expecting that name again. It had always been like that every morning.  
  
Shuichi smiled brightly. "I'm glad you asked!"  
  
*Do I have a choice?*  
  
"While Yuki and I were playing,"  
  
*Playing?*  
  
"He reminded me I had work."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by 'playing'?"  
  
"Anou..." Shuichi looked at the skies as he thought of a good explanation for it. "Anyway, just this morning, Yuki reminded me I had work!"  
  
Nakano sighed. "And?"  
  
"He cares for me!"  
  
"He what??" Nakano felt as if he heard one of the most surprising news in his life.  
  
"He reminded me of my work because he doesn't want me to be late because he knows that you'll get mad and he knows that K-kun will get mad, too and he knows that Sakano-san will get mad too and--"  
  
"Basically, everyone of us will get mad." Nakano summarized the long sentence.  
  
Shuichi sighed and looked at the skies once more. "It's either he cares for me or..." He blushed and giggled and buried his face on Nakano's back while he slowly shook it left and right.  
  
"Oi, Shuichi!!" Nakano had barely missed a trashcan. "Shuichi, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Maybe he wants me to get home earlier so we could, we could, we could..."  
  
Nakano sighed and decided watching the road was better than listening to Shuichi's thoughts.  
  
Shuichi felt good this morning. And he knew it was all because of Yuki. His emotions were overflowing. He wanted to shout. He wanted to let it all out! Decided, he let go of Nakano and raised his arms up with his fists balled and shouted "YUKI!!!".  
  
"Shuichi!!!" Nakano looked behind him alarmingly. He twisted his motorbike and pulled it to a stop as he watched Shuichi roll backwards. He sighed and slapped his face. "Ano baka da!"  
  
*****  
  
Claude Winchester raised an eyebrow. "Wa-at?"  
  
Shuichi's head was bowed as he stared at his right leg. It had little bandages around it. Like his arms and other leg. The face was luckily spared from the whole clumsy accident.  
  
Shuichi was embarrassed.  
  
"SHINDOU-KUN~" Sakano was in the verge of tears and craziness once more. He didn't mind if his twirling movement might ruin the room.  
  
"That was BA-KA, Shuichi." K-kun revealed his magnum, twirled it around his finger and shot Sakano, causing the latter to silence down.  
  
Fujisaki Suguru still couldn't believe how Shuichi had lost his mind back there. It had been usual for him to see Shuichi act like a crybaby. But he had wished idiocy would be spared. "Shuichi, did you figure out where you left your brain this morning?"  
  
Shuichi bowed his head lower.  
  
Sakano pushed everyone away and raised his fists in front of him, steady tears streaming down his eyes. "What are we going to do now, Shindou-kun?! We have a video shooting by the next two days!!"  
  
Shuichi didn't feel like it, but as he lifted his head, a wide smile could be seen. "Dai-jou-bu! We'll do just fine, Sakano-san! I'm sure we can do something to cover my bandages, right?!"  
  
"He's right." K-kun said in his usual deep accent. "We could change his costume and give him more make up."  
  
"Change his costume??" Fujisaki repeated. "But it's already done! How can we--"  
  
"It's OK." K-kun took a white cloth and started wiping any fingerprints from his beloved magnum.  
  
Fujisaki sighed. "You're seriously going to do that?"  
  
"I just called Yuki." Nakano entered the studio.  
  
"Dewa, what did he say?" Shuichi asked. He didn't look so eager to know, but he was.  
  
"You...wouldn't want to hear it."  
  
"Nakano~"  
  
Nakano sighed and cleared his throat and said the words in an almost Eiri voice. "Please excuse him for his stupidity."  
  
Shuichi blinked. "...Uwahhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Oi, Shuichi! You're seriously crying for this?!"  
  
*****  
  
Shuichi got off the motorcycle and turned around to bow at Nakano.  
  
"I'll be picking you up 8:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hai." With that, Shuichi waved while he watched Nakano off. "Oyasumi!" Then he turned around and approached Yuki's apartment.  
  
*****  
  
"Tadaima." Yuki heard the drowsy voice and turned from his laptop as he heard the door close.  
  
Shuichi was walking with his shoulders dropped.  
  
Yuki sighed and shut off his laptop before he closed it. While he held the flat rectangular mechanism still, a mischievous smile spread on his face. Standing up, he approached Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi stopped and looked at the blond man with drowsy eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 10:00 pm..." Yuki held Shuichi's chin and lifted his head up.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yuki. I couldn't come home early--"  
  
"Shhh..." Yuki pressed his index finger on Shuichi's lips. Then he leaned close to the boy's ear and whispered. "It's okay. The night is still young..."  
  
Shuichi froze as he felt Yuki's hand slid down from his lips to his shirt. "Yuki...?"  
  
"We can still make it..." Yuki found the first button to Shuichi's top and played with it.  
  
Shuichi was slowly getting excited. What was Yuki up to? Was he seriously considering of doing it with him tonight?"  
  
"But you're wounded." Yuki stood straight and left. "So never mind."  
  
"N, nani?!" Shuichi turned around to see Yuki heading for his room. "Matte! YUUUUKIIII!!!" He rushed towards the man but unfortunately, had slammed against the door shut.  
  
Yuki locked the door while he leaned against it and smirked.  
  
Though he was seriously considering about doing it with the boy just this afternoon.  
  
*Damn.*  
  
*****  
  
"Catch a falling star and, put it in your pooockeeet. Never let it faade, a- waaayy..."  
  
Shuichi closed the door behind him and turned to the singer with a questioning look. "Sakuma-san?"  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma, who was playing with his stuffed pink bunny while singing, turned to his caller and smiled widely. "Shuichi!" He waved madly and stood up and jogged towards him. "Ohayo!" He wrapped his arms around Shuichi and let go before the gesture could be returned to him. "Genki ka?"  
  
"Mm!" Shuichi nodded. "Ne, what's Sakuma-san doing here?"  
  
"It's my day off today!" Ryuichi said. "So, I thought I'd watch you practice."  
  
"Sou desuka?" Shuichi walked towards the practice room with Ryuichi (and Kumagorou in that case) following.  
  
"Hai!" Ryuichi said brightly. "Ne! How's your new single coming along?"  
  
"Bird?"  
  
"Mm!" Ryuichi nodded. "Shuichi never did let me or Kumagorou hear it."  
  
"Ne, Sakuma-san isn't pouting because of that, is he?"  
  
"Iie! Dakara, I'll hear it now!" Ryuichi danced ahead and sang once more. "Ah! Sou!" He jogged towards Shuichi who stopped. "I wanna teach you a song."  
  
"Songgu?" Shuichi blinked twice.  
  
"Hai! It goes like..." Ryuichi cleared his throat and started to sing, swinging his finger as if he was conducting. "Catch a falling star and, put it in your pooockeeet. Never let it faade a-waaayy..." He smiled at Shuichi. "Now you sing it!"  
  
"Boku?"  
  
"Mm!" Ryuichi nodded and smiled widely as Shuichi readied.  
  
"Catch a falling star and, put it in your pooocket. Neeever let it faade a- waaayy..."  
  
"Sugoi, sugoi!" Ryuichi clapped his hands. "Dewa, this can now be our theme song!"  
  
"Tomodachi no tema desuka?"  
  
"Mm!"  
  
"SHUICHI!!!"  
  
Shuichi's heart skipped a beat and turned around to see a furious Nakano behind the wall.  
  
"Get in her! We're late for practice!"  
  
"Ah! H, hai!" Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi's hand and jogged towards the practice room.  
  
"What were you doing singing nursery rhymes back there??" Nakano watched Shuichi rush towards the mic.  
  
"Yoshi! Ikuze! Ichi, ni, san, seno!!" Shuichi readied for the song.  
  
"I'll just seat myself here." Ryuichi sat directly in front of Shuichi on the floor. "Kumgarou will have special viewing! He'll sit in front of me." So he placed the stuffed animal in front of him.  
  
Finally the music had started. The keyboards entered giving the song a rather techno feel and providing the drums. As the music went on, more beats were entered from the keyboard until the words were sang.  
  
"Ikanaide! Sakendemo, ano sora e, tobu yasei no tori." As he sang the next line, Shuichi started to dance swinging his right shoulder back and forth and stepping his right foot in the same manner while he snapped. "Never say good bye. Shinayaka na, sono tsubasa, yuuki ni akaku somete." By then, the guitars had entered and Shuichi was dancing in full motion.  
  
And the song went on.  
  
*****  
  
"Tadaima, Yuki!" Shuichi dropped his bag on the hallway and jogged towards Yuki.  
  
To the man's surprise, he felt Shuichi hug him and kiss him on the cheeks before running off to his room. "Sh, Shuichi?!" Yuki looked at the clock and saw that the young star was 30 minutes early. "W, what are you doing here so early??"  
  
"K-kun and Sakano-san agreed that we end our practice early today for our video shooting tomorrow!" Shuichi left his room to face a surprised Yuki, bags hanging around him. "So we have to rest early today and pack at the same time!" He then rushed in to his room and continued to make noise of drawers opened, falling, closets being opened.  
  
Yuki had almost gone mad with what Shuichi was doing. Sure that was his room but more importantly, this was HIS apartment. "Shuichi!!" He rushed off from his chair facing the laptop and into the boy's room. "Careful with the floor will you?? I don't want any damages on it!"  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita!"  
  
Yuki groaned and had almost fallen if he had not caught his balance.  
  
*****  
  
"Yuuukiiii!!!"  
  
Yuki sighed. He held his open laptop and pushed it close as he waited for the hyperactive boy to approach him.  
  
Shuichi dropped his many bags and grabbed Yuki's arm, then started dragging him. "Yuki! Come with us!"  
  
"C, come with you??" Yuki jerked off Shuichi's grasp and felt his blue sleeves. "Shikuso, this is my favorite top..."  
  
"Why don't you want to come along, Yuki?"  
  
"I have a deadline to catch up!" Yuki snapped at Shuichi.  
  
"You always have a deadline to catch up with!"  
  
"Which is EXACTLY why I can't come!" Yuki noticed that his statement had silenced a blinking Shuichi. He sighed and covered his face. "Just be home before midnight, okay?"  
  
"Demo, we'll be spending three days near that area and that's far from the city!"  
  
"Then come home when you come home."  
  
Shuichi blinked. But finally smiled. "I'll bring home some souvenirs for Yuki!" He pecked a kiss on Yuki's cheek for one last time before he left grabbing his bags and slinging it over his shoulders. "Itekimasu!"  
  
Yuki groaned and slammed his head on his laptop. "Hai..."  
  
*****  
  
"Uwahhh!!!" Shuichi fell down the light khaki ground and lied down, arms spread. "We haven't done much but I'm sooo tired!"  
  
"Me, too." Nakano sat beside Shuichi holding a bottle of cold mineral water. He offered it to Shuichi who glady sat up and took the drink.  
  
"Announcement," K-kun came with his magnum held out. "We're going to eat in a nearby restaurant for lunch. You coming?"  
  
Shuichi finished down the whole bottle and politely refused K-kun's offer. "I think I'm still full from that breakfast we had on the car."  
  
"It's because you ate a lot, Shuichi." Nakano stood up.  
  
"You're coming along with them, Nakano?" Shuichi was looking at the man who smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I had a heavy breakfast before I came to the studio."  
  
K-kun shrugged. "Stay here, then." With that, he left.  
  
"Ne! Nakano, let's explore!" Shuichi stood up and looked around.  
  
"Explore? Where?" Nakano saw Shuichi point to his right and looked at it. "That cave?" It was their chosen background for their latest video.  
  
"Hai! We don't have to go really deep, anyway." Shuichi approached the entrance.  
  
"Oi, matte! Weren't you listening to our director?" Nakano jogged behind Shuichi.  
  
"Kuramae-san?" Shuichi turned around to look at his best friend.  
  
"We can't make much noise there. The rocks attached to it are sensitive to sounds. The vibration could cause a cave-in!"  
  
"Dakara, we're not going to go deeper, anyway." Shuichi waited for Nakano to catch up. Finally, he was walking with him. "Besides, I did promise Yuki I'd bring home a souvenir for him."  
  
"A rock from a cave?"  
  
*You really think of the cheesiest gifts, Shuichi...*  
  
Shuichi finally stepped foot into the cave. He entered further and looked around in awe.  
  
"Kyosukete, Shuichi." Nakano whispered and walked carefully. "The floor is slippery!"  
  
"Hai! Wakarimashita." Shuichi whispered back and tiptoed towards the far right dark corner of the cave. There was a wood plank there, barring the entrance to a deeper area in the cave. Shuichi held it lightly and peered downwards. "Kowe..."  
  
"Nandesuka, Shuichi?" Nakano tiptoed towards his friend and peered down. "Wha! It's dark in there."  
  
"Hai, sou da." Shuichi positioned his arms and hands like a T-Rex and tiptoed a few steps away. "Let's go." He caught sight of a light by the corner of his eye and looked down to see a chip of rock. "Heh...??" His smile slowly grew wider as he approached the rock and knelt. He picked it up and watched the sun reflect on it. He looked at it and could almost see his complete reflection on the smooth surface. "Sugoi...Yuki did say he needed a new paperweight..."  
  
"That's a paperweight?" Nakano stood behind Shuichi and bent to take a closer look.  
  
Shuichi let out a short laugh. "Yuki might like this." He stood up rather quickly causing his feet to lose balance. He let out a short shriek as he slipped and fell backwards, his outstretched arm hit the wooden plank and broke it.  
  
"Shuichi!" Nakano held on the wall and knelt down, extending a hand to Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi groaned in pain, one eye winked and teeth gritted. He had his free hand push the ground behind him but there was none. Surprised, he accidentally moved his legs sending him backwards.  
  
Nakano's eyes widened as he watched Shuichi fall and tumble down the deep area. "Shuichi!!!" He called and approached the short cliff to watch Shuichi slide backwards, lying down face first. "Shuichi!" He called once more.  
  
Shuichi grunted. "I, ite..." He pushed himself to stand up but something heavy was keeping him from doing it. But he noticed he should at least tell Nakano about his condition. He winked at him and let out a thumbs up. "Daijoubu da!"  
  
"Shuichi! Can you stand up?"  
  
"I...I'll try!" Shuichi continued to push and move his legs but something was painful when he did it. "I, I can't!"  
  
"What's wrong, Shuichi??" Nakano called. He heard the cave rumble.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened as he looked around. "Shimata! The rocks are falling!" He turned to Nakano. "Ike! Nakano, ike!"  
  
"I can't possibly leave you here!"  
  
"Nakano, you'll get stuck, too!"  
  
"I have to get you out!!" Nakano's heart skipped as rocks started falling. "Shuichi!" He motioned to come down but an arm wrapped itself against him and carried him away. "Matte! Shuichi!!!" He held out an arm as his carrier left with him to safety.  
  
Shuichi pressed his face on the ground and covered his head as he waited for the falling rocks to stop.  
  
*****  
  
"Shuichi!!"  
  
"Don't go in!!" K-kun's arms assumed a new position as he restrained Nakano from entering the cave.  
  
Nakano watched the rocks fall on the cave entrance. When everything had stopped, he felt K-kun's arms off him. He rushed towards the pile of rocks and searched for something loose. "Shimata!" He punched a rock and glared at K-kun. "Why didn't you let me go?!"  
  
"And get you killed?! That's useless, Nakano!"  
  
"What about Shuichi, then?!" Nakano stomped towards K-kun while pointing at the cave. "What about him, huh?! Tell me!!"  
  
"It's better that he dies rather than both of you die!"  
  
K-kun's words struck Nakano like a knife on his heart. "Take back what you said..."  
  
K-kun knew what he said was wrong. But before he could speak, he had been thrown to the ground by a punch.  
  
"I said take back what you said!!" Nakano bent and grabbed K-kun by the collar.  
  
"Nakano, what happened??"  
  
Nakano turned to see the whole staff of the video coming. "Fujisaki..."  
  
Fujisaki's eyes where wide in confusion. "Shuichi doko ni iru yo?"  
  
- End of Part 1 -  
  
Author's Note 2: Now, um...Bird is by Seki Tomokazu-sama and uh...hope you enjoyed. :) 


	2. Catch a Falling Star 2

Catch a Falling Star - 2 By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the anime itself here. I just own the fanfic and the idea. ^^;;  
  
"K, kuso..." Shuichi pushed his upper body and looked around. The place had shrunken after the rocks fell. And it was darker. Fear slowly crept into him. *I have to get out of here fast.* He mustered all his strength to move his heavy body part but only let out a shout as he fell to a lie once more. He painfully at his right leg and noticed that his knee had a mean bruise on it. It was black and red and blood had come out. *Oh no...my right leg...*  
  
It was the thing that was heavy and painful.  
  
*I, I can't move...* Shuichi struggled but the pain was growing everytime he tries.  
  
"Nakano! Nakano!!!" He called. But all he heard was his voice. A tear rolled down his cheek, something he didn't suspect. The fear in him was growing.  
  
What if he never gets to see light, anymore?  
  
What if he never gets to see his friends anymore?  
  
What if he never gets to see Yuki anymore...?  
  
*****  
  
Yuki typed a few keys and finally saved his work. He looked outside to see the early evening sky. *I wonder what Shuichi is doing now...?*  
  
His phone rang.  
  
*Speaking of the devil...* He sighed and pushed himself away from the table where his laptop sat. He stood up and approached the phone and answered in a low voice. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Yuki! It's Nakano!"  
  
"Nakano?" Yuki asked. "And why would you call me?"  
  
"It's Shuichi! He's stuck in the cave!"  
  
Yuki's eyes arched in confusion.  
  
"We had a lunch break and Shuichi and I explored the cave. He accidentally slipped and fell down into a deep area! Then rocks fell!"  
  
Yuki was in deep silence. He didn't know what to feel. He was still confused. "Nakano, that's not a very funny joke. What did that clumsy idiot do again?" But his heart was already pounding and his hands were cold, his breath shaky.  
  
"BAKA! Do you think I'd kid you in a time like this?! Shuichi might be dead by now!"  
  
Nakano's words echoed in Yuki's mind. He had almost dropped the phone and had lost his voice. *Shuichi...dead? Masaka--*  
  
"Yuki!!!"  
  
"Where is that place?"  
  
*****  
  
Yuki came in the scene, jogging across numerous cars: police cars being most of which. His ride had to be parked faraway since there was no space, anymore. He saw reporters coming at him and didn't know if he could brace them, anymore.  
  
If there was one thing in his mind, it was seeing Shuichi alive.  
  
Luckily, before the reporters could gang up on him, K-kun and Fujisaki had come in to help. Yuki allowed the two men to drag him into the police area. When he was inside, he walked towards the cave and soon started to run, shouting Shuichi's name. But before he could go any further, Nakano had held him already.  
  
"Yuki, he won't come out there like nothing happened!"  
  
"Shuichi!!!" Yuki called on still. But he knew he had to stop, even if he wanted to see Shuichi walking out of the cave and running towards him, calling his name.  
  
Nakano panted. "The authorities are doing everything they can."  
  
"Then why isn't Shuichi out yet?!" Yuki turned to Nakano angrily.  
  
"There is absolutely no light there! The flashlights are almost useless, their lights are too small! They can't see! One wrong move, they can die or cause some worse situation!"  
  
Yuki only looked into Nakano's eyes. His next words had surprised even himself.  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I said I'll go! If they don't want to do it, then I will!"  
  
"What if you die in there?!"  
  
"I don't care! All I want is to see Shuichi and to see him alive!"  
  
Nakano was taken aback by these words. Half of him had expected it, half of him not. But he knew, from those words, there's no stopping Yuki.  
  
"Then I'll come along."  
  
Both heard footsteps coming towards them and turned to see K-kun (with a bandage on the cheek) approaching.  
  
"OK, then." K-kun looked at the policemen who were discussing something. "I'll convince them."  
  
*****  
  
He didn't know whether it was him or it was real. The place was getting darker and darker. But Shuichi was sure of one thing, he was having a hard time breathing. His drowsy eyes looked around for any source of a probable foreign gas, but he couldn't see any. He didn't know if there really isn't any or he just couldn't see properly. His eyesight was blurry.  
  
Shuichi was ready to give up. It felt like forever waiting for someone to save him down there.  
  
*Iie...for Yuki. I'll stay awake for Yuki. I want to see him...see him walking towards me with those nonchalant eyes and calling me 'baka'. I want to hear his voice again...Yuki...*  
  
"Yukiii!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ichi, ni...san!" For the third time, Nakano and Yuki tried to move a rock away. Their only source of light where on a rock near their eye level. But Yuki was having a hard time looking at the dark, already. And so was Nakano.  
  
The rock had budged once more and luckily had rolled freely out of their way.  
  
Yuki panted and approached the new space and called once more. "Shuichi!!" But there was no response.  
  
Nakano slowly approached their flashlights and reached for it. His paining hands held the lights weakly as he approached Yuki and handed him his flashlight.  
  
Yuki turned around to see the thing and looked at it. His red hand took one and held the flashlight in front of him as he slowly made his way down.  
  
*****  
  
Shuichi was smiling weakly. He wasn't sure whether he heard someone call his name or it was just his imagination. But hearing Yuki's voice...it should be enough...  
  
"Catch a falling star and, put it in your pooocket. Never let it faade a- waayy..." Shuichi sniffled a cry as he choked on the last syllable of the song. Yuki was all he could think of and he missed him so much. Yuki was the last hope he can cling on to.  
  
*Yuki...*  
  
"Yuukiii!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Yuukiii!!!" Yuki's ears perked as he heard the familiar voice.  
  
Nakano had completely forgotten of his fatigue when he heard the voice. "Sh, Shuichi?!"  
  
"Shuichi!" Yuki ran deeper into the cave and called on. "Shuichi!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Shuichi...!!"  
  
"Y, Yuki?" Shuichi asked. "Yuki?" He heard pebbles fell and his eyes widened. Could another cave in happen? "Y, Yuki??" He called louder hoping he would come out of nowhere and save him from death. "Yuki!!"  
  
Rocks from where Shuichi fell gave in and rolled downwards. The boy could only hide his face behind his hands as the rocks continued to fall. When silence reigned once more, he opened his eyes and slowly looked up. He felt more comfortable, he didn't know why. He felt his chest go lighter and he could breath easier.  
  
"Shuichi!!"  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw the man behind the rocks. It was his hope, his one last falling star... "Yuki!!"  
  
"Shuichi!" Yuki turned around and climbed down the rocks. Finally touching the floor, he jogged towards the lying boy and grabbed his hand which he outstretched. "Shuichi! Daijoubu ka??"  
  
Shuichi's lips spread into a smile. "Y, yokatta...Yuki...I thought...I wouldn't see you anymore..."  
  
"Shhh..." Yuki held Shuichi's cheeks and smoothed it with his thumb. "Everything's gonna be okay now...I'm here...and I won't go without you." He turned around to see Nakano waiting. "Nakano!"  
  
"Nakano?" Shuichi smiled. "He's here, too?"  
  
"We can't go out with Shuichi at this case! Get some help!"  
  
"Wakatta!" With that, Nakano turned around and left.  
  
Yuki turned to Shuichi and smiled. "Everything's going to be okay now. We'll get help..." He looked at Shuichi's body and noticed blood near his right knee. He winced in pain and crumpled his face. "Shuichi...you broke your leg..."  
  
Shuichi closed his eyes and nodded. "Gomen nasai...it must have been my stupidity again..."  
  
"Shhh...it's not, Shuichi." Yuki stood up and sat low beside Shuichi. He carefully inserted his arms under Shuichi and grunted when he carried the boy in a low height.  
  
Shuichi winced in pain. But soon he was in a better position. His back was now on the cold ground, no longer his chest. He noticed he breathed easier that way. "Yuki..." He watched the blond man kneel beside him and lower his head. "Yuki?" He saw him bite his top and tear it open. Soon, his chest was almost bare.  
  
Yuki stood up once more and looked around. He was panting as he looked around for a wood plank. To his luck, he saw one.  
  
Shuichi noticed it was the plank that he broke. He didn't notice it was weak. He wanted Yuki approach and take it, then hurried over to Shuichi.  
  
Yuki knelt beside Shuichi's damaged leg and hissed. How was he to do this? Carefully and slowly, he lifted the leg and inserted the broken plank under it, then let the leg go once more. He touched his body and looked at Shuichi's for any strap he could use. Then he saw his sleeves.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw Yuki bite his sleeve's cuff and tear the cloth into a strip while pulling it backwards. "Yuki..." He watched the man lift the wooden plank under his leg and insert the strip of cloth under it. "Mou, Yuki, dame da..."  
  
Yuki was tying the strip of cloth into a knot around Shuichi's leg.  
  
"That's your favorite top..."  
  
Yuki turned to Shuichi and gave a small smile. "Daijoubu, I wouldn't care for my favorite top anymore if you're in danger..."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened and glowed. "Yuki..." He watched him set on to work until he was sleeveless and Shuichi's leg was secured on the plank. "Arigatou..."  
  
Yuki stood and sat near Shuichi. He carried the boy's head to his lap and brushed pink locks away from his face. "Feeling much better?"  
  
Shuichi nodded. "Mm." He remembered he was holding something and looked at it.  
  
Yuki saw the smooth stone and watched Shuichi hand it to him.  
  
"Koko."  
  
Yuki took the stone and studied it, feeling the smooth surface.  
  
"Gomen it was the least I could give you. But I did remember you saying you wanted a new paperweight..."  
  
Yuki's eyes shook as he looked at the stone and heard what Shuichi said. He looked at the boy and saw him smile. He smiled back. "Arigatou, Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi smiled wider. Soon, he felt Yuki carrying him and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Shuichi could only cuddle, cherishing the very moment. "I'm glad I could feel...Yuki again..."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened as he felt Shuichi's body grow heavier. "Shuichi?" He broke the gesture and looked at the boy. "Shuichi??" He saw Shuichi's eyes closed, his face wearing a smile. "Shuichi! Shuichi, don't sleep! Shuichi!" He knew the boy needed oxygen badly, being stuck under the cave ever since lunch. He laid Shuichi down and pressed his lips on the boys and breathed exhaled into Shuichi's mouth. He pulled away and called once more. "Shuichi!!"  
  
"Yuki, what's happening??"  
  
Yuki turned around and saw more lights from outside. He squinted his eyes and covered it with his hand.  
  
Nakano was holding the flashlight at Shuichi. "What's wrong with him??"  
  
"He needs medication immediately! His leg is broken and his losing oxygen!" Yuki moved beside Shuichi as authorities and paramedics came in the area and started doing their work. Next thing he knew, he was in the ambulance along with Shuichi.  
  
*****  
  
"Shuichi-san's leg should do just fine. He did the right thing of not moving it and your first aid had just saved it, Yuki-san." The doctor reported. "Other than that, his fever had broken and because of that, he needs to stay in the hospital for a few days. He also suffered from a close encounter of suffocation, if you weren't there, Yuki-san, Shuichi-san wouldn't have made it."  
  
"So he'll be okay?" Yuki asked softly and received a smiling nod. Relief surged into his heart. His hands are wrapped with bandages and so are some cuts he encountered on the rescue mission.  
  
"If you would excuse me, Yuki-san."  
  
"Matte," Yuki called. "Can I...stay with him?"  
  
The doctor blinked. He adjusted his glasses and approached Yuki. "Yuki-san, the patient needs his rest."  
  
"Onegai, Dokutaa..." Yuki's eyes were strangely pleading. "I'm not going to disturb him. I just...want to feel him close to me."  
  
The doctor looked at Yuki's eyes. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "I trust you will not disturb him."  
  
Yuki gave a small smile and nodded. "Arigatou." He watched the doctor leave and heard someone clear his throat behind him. Turning around, he saw Fujisaki.  
  
"Anou...Tohma had you checked in a nearby hotel." Fujisaki reported. "Your room number is 76."  
  
Yuki nodded and watched Fujisaki leave. He turned once more and went on his way to Shuichi's room. Along the way, he saw a green-haired man seated on one of the chairs attached to a wall, playing with a stuffed bunny.  
  
"Sakuma-san." Ryuichi looked up to see Yuki. "Yuki-san!" He leapt to a stand and approached the man. "Shuichi ka? Shuichi wa daijoubu ka??"  
  
Yuki nodded sleepily.  
  
"Yokatta..." Ryuichi looked down to see Kumagorou. Then he handed the bunny to Yuki. "You're going to visit Shuichi, right?"  
  
Yuki blinked and took the bunny.  
  
"Tell him that Kumagorou will be Sakuma-san's eyes on him."  
  
"Ha, hai..." Yuki watched Ryuichi yawn and stretch his arms. "...are you going all the way home?"  
  
Ryuichi nodded and scratched his eyes.  
  
"...Tohma...checked me in the nearby hotel, in room 76. Why don't you take it?"  
  
"Heh?" Ryuichi looked at Yuki. "Dewa...where are you going to sleep?" He saw Yuki look at his right and looked there, too.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Kumagorou loves telling bedtime stories."  
  
Yuki looked at Ryuichi and saw him smiling. Then he left waving, greeting him a goodbye and a good night. He could only wave back. When Ryuichi was far, he turned around and left for Shuichi's room.  
  
*****  
  
Only the sounds of machines could be heard. Yuki approached the sleeping body. He pulled the nearby chair and sat there, continuing his watch on Shuichi.  
  
For him, Shuichi looked like a young angel.  
  
A smile curved on Yuki's face. He looked at the stuffed animal and placed it beside Shuichi, then sat again. "S, Sakuma-san said Kumagorou will be his eyes on you. A, and um..." Yuki looked at his hands. "He said he loves telling bedtime stories." He looked back at Shuichi. For awhile there, he felt rather stupid. His hand moved to Shuichi's and smoothed the boy's hand with his thumb. Pretty soon, he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki squinted at the sun's ray running down to the room. He woke up with squinted eyes and looked around. He remembered he was in the hospital. Looking at the boy whose hand he held, he wanted to see wide bright violet eyes looking at him.  
  
But they were closed, Shuichi's eyes were still closed.  
  
Yuki sighed and returned to sleeping. He felt his hand move and opened his eyes once more. He lifted his head and saw Shuichi's eyes opening slowly.  
  
Shuichi blinked a couple of times before he noticed he was in the hospital. He felt someone holding him and turned to see Yuki's green eyes looking at him. "Ohayo, Yuki."  
  
Yuki gave a small smile. "Ohayo...Shuichi..."  
  
+owari~+ 


	3. Bloopers

Catch a Falling Star BLOOPERS  
By: Liv  
Disclaimer: Same goes! :) Gravitation does not belong to me.  
0700H  
Studio  
Director Liv: *gets off her van and waves and smiles to staff members  
waiting for her by the entrance, she enters studio and the room where the  
cast are waiting with their scripts in hand* Ohayo gozaimasu, minna!  
Cast: *greets Liv in their own ways and shakes her hand and bows to her,  
too, as she bows to them, soon everyone is settled*  
Liv: *seated in front of everyone and in a circle* Hajime mashita, minna-  
san. Ore no namae wa Ribu desu. But of course, you guys can just call me  
plain 'Liv'. Anyway, I will be your director for this fanfiction and as you  
can see, *gestures to their scripts* that is the story and...is everybody  
present?  
Shuichi: *snuggling on Yuki*  
Liv: *nods* I take that as a yes. So! *claps hands once and stands up*  
Let's get started!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 1: Yuki's Morning Call  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Liv: And...action!  
Shuichi: *approaches Yuki* Yuuuukiiii!!!  
Yuki: *does not wake up*  
Shuichi: *jumps on his bed and blinks twice, peering closely* Yuki?  
Yuki: Zzz...  
Liv: Okay! Cut! Someone's been spending all night following up a deadline!  
*****  
Take 2:  
Scene 1: Yuki's Morning Call  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi!  
Liv: Action!  
Shuichi: *approaches Yuki* Yuuuukiiii!!!  
Yuki: *opens eyes slightly* *voice over of Yuki saying 'Monster?' plays*  
Shuichi: Ohayo~ *licks his ear*  
Yuki: *gasps and throws a punch to Shuichi*  
Liv: CUT!  
Staff and cast: *rush towards Shuichi*  
Yuki: *looks at fist* Umm...did I do something wrong?  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 1: Yuki's Morning Call  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Shuichi: *pouts lips then smiles* Ohayo!  
Yuki: *groans and falls backwards* *thud!* Ouch!!  
Liv: Cut!  
Yuki: *hisses as he rubs hit part on the head*  
Liv: *sighs and slaps forehead* Okay, we'll have to send Yuki into  
immunization.  
Yuki: I, immunization?! What am I supposed to do?? Bang my head on the  
walls for a couple of times?  
Liv: Mm...something like that.  
Shuichi: Yuuuukiiiii~  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 2: Nakano picks Shuichi up  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Liv: Action!  
Nakano: *on a motorcycle* Shuichi, I thought we agreed that we're going to  
extend for one hour today.  
Liv: Cut!  
Nakano: *turns to Liv incredulously* What??  
Liv: Thirty minutes! Just thirty minutes!  
Nakano: Oh, oops, sorry...  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 2: Nakano picks Shuichi up  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Liv: Action!  
Nakano: *on a motorcycle* Shuichi, I thought we agreed that we're going to  
extend for...thirteen minutes today.  
Liv: Cut!  
Nakano: What now??  
Liv: ThirTY minutes!  
Nakano: No one would notice!  
Liv: I'm a perfectionist!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 2: Nakano picks Shuichi up  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Liv: Action!  
Nakano: *on a motorcycle* Shuichi, I thought we agreed that we're going to  
extend for thirty minutes today. You yourself said that.  
Shuichi: *clinging behind Nakano* ...did I?  
Both: *look at Liv*  
Liv: *groan* Pretend.  
Shuichi: ...oh.  
Liv: *slaps forehead* Cut!!  
*****  
Take 4  
Scene 2: Nakano picks Shuichi up  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Nakano: *on a motorcycle* Basically, everyone of us will get mad.  
Shuichi: *clinging behind Nakano* *sighs and looks at the skies* It's  
either he cares for me or... *blushes and giggles and buries face on  
Nakano's back slowly shaking it left and right*  
Nakano: Oi, Shuichi!!  
*crash!!!*  
Liv: *looks away with eyes shut closed and teeth gritted*  
Trash can: *rolls in front of Liv*  
Liv: C, cut...  
Nakano: Who's the wise head to set a trash can along the way?!  
*****  
Take 4  
Scene 2: Nakano picks Shuichi up  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Shuichi: *lets go of Nakano and raises arms up with balled fists* YUKI!!!  
Nakano: *looks back* Shuichi!!!  
Shuichi: *blinks twice* Heh? *does not fall*  
Nakano: *blinks* Umm...ano baka da?  
Liv: *scratching head* ...cut.  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 3: Shuichi reaches studio  
Characters: BAD LUCK, Sakano and K-kun  
Liv: And action!  
K-kun: *raises eyebrow* Wa-at?  
Liv: Cut!  
K-kun: *turns to Liv incredulously* What?!  
Liv: I'm not satisfied with the accent! Take 2!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 3: Shuichi reaches studio  
Characters: BAD LUCK, Sakano and K-kun  
Liv: Action!  
K-kun: *raises eyebrow* Wa-at?  
Liv: Cut!  
K-kun: NOW what's wrong??  
Liv: Do it like the anime!!  
K-kun: I am!!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 3: Shuichi reaches studio  
Characters: BAD LUCK, Sakano and K-kun  
Liv: Okay, action!  
K-kun: *raises eyebrow* *blandly* Wa-at?  
Liv: Perfect!  
K-kun: Are you telling me I'm bland?!  
Liv: Cut!  
*****  
Take 4  
Scene 3: Shuichi reaches studio  
Characters: BAD LUCK, Sakano and K-kun  
Liv: Action!  
K-kun: *raises eyebrow* Wa-at?  
Shuichi: *bows head*  
Sakano: SHINDOU-KUN~ *forgets how to do the whirlwind action*  
Everyone: *blinks at Sakano*  
Fujisaki: ...this...is a problem.  
Liv: Cut!!  
*****  
Take 5  
Scene 3: Shuichi reaches studio  
Characters: BAD LUCK, Sakano and K-kun  
Sakano: SHINDOU-KUN~ *whirlwind action*  
K-kun: That was BA-KA, Shuichi. *draws gun and shoots Sakano* *misses  
Sakano and shoots on* *misses still*  
Sakano: *does not stop*  
Liv: Umm...I think we need to cut this take.  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 4: Shuichi comes home  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Liv: And action!  
Shuichi: *drowsily* Tadaima.  
Yuki: *turns*  
Shuichi: *approaching Yuki with shoulders dropped*  
Yuki: *sighs and shuts off laptop and smiles mischievously, then stands up  
and approaches Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *stops and looks at Yuki with drowsy eyes* What time is it?  
Yuki: It's 10:00 pm... *lifts Shuichi's head up through chin*  
Shuichi: Gomen nasai, Yuki. I couldn't come home early--  
Yuki: Shhh... *presses index finger on Shuichi's lips the leans close to  
him and whispers by the ear* It's okay. The night is still young...  
Shuichi: *freezes*  
Yuki: *hand slides down from lips to Shuichi's shirt*  
Shuichi: Yuki...?  
Yuki: We can still make it... *finds first button and plays with it, then  
finally unbuttons it and pushes Shuichi down to floor*  
Shuichi: *excited* Oi, Yuki!  
Liv: UWAK!!! CUT!!!  
Staff 1: Close the lights!  
Staff 2: Somebody stop Yuki from making this an R fic!!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 4: Shuichi comes home  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Yuki: But you're wounded. *stands straight and leaves* So never mind.  
Shuichio: N, nani?! *turns around* Matte! YUUUUKIIII!!! *rushes towards  
Yuki*  
Door: *slammed close*  
Shuichi: *pushes door down with body and glomps surprised Yuki*  
Liv: *wide eyes* That...is...one...strong...will power, Shuichi...I meant,  
CUT! That's not in the script.  
Shuichi: Demo~  
Yuki: TASUKETE!!!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 5: Ryuichi teaches Shuichi the song  
Characters: Ryuichi and Shuichi  
Liv: Action!  
Ryuichi: *opens mouth to sing* ...how does it go, again?  
Liv: Cut!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 5: Ryuichi teaches Shuichi the song  
Characters: Ryuichi and Shuichi  
Ryuichi: Catch a falling star and, put it in your pooockeeet. Never let it  
faade, a-waaayy...  
Shuichi: *closes door behind him and turns to Ryuichi* Sakuma-san?  
Ryuichi: *turns to Shuichi and smiles widely* Shuichi! *waves madly and  
stands and jogs towards Shuichi* Ohayo! *hugs Shuichi and lets go* Genki  
ka?  
Shuichi: Mm! *nods* Ne, what's Sakuma-san doing here?  
Ryuichi: It's my day off today! So, I thought I'd watch you practice.  
Shuichi: Sou desuka? *walks towards practice room*  
Ryuichi: *follows* Hai! Ne! How's your new single coming along?  
Shuichi: Bird?  
Ryuichi: Mm! *nods* Shuichi never did let me or Kumagorou hear it.  
Shuichi: Ne, Sakuma-san isn't pouting because of that, is he?  
Ryuichi: Iie! Dakara, I'll hear it now! *dances ahead and sings again* Ah!  
Sou! *jogs back to Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *stops*  
Ryuichi: I wanna teach you a song.  
Shuichi: Songgu? *blinks twice*  
Ryuichi: Hai! It goes like... *sings with kiddy gestures* Now you sing it!  
Shuichi: Boku?  
Ryuichi: Mm! *nods and smiles widely*  
Shuichi: *bits lower lip* Umm...how does it go again?  
Ryuichi: ...I...forgot, too...  
Liv: *cries*  
  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 6: Shuichi comes home 2  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Liv: Action!  
Shuichi: Tadaima, Yuki! *drops bag and jogs towards Yuki* *slips and slide*  
Uwahhhh!!!  
*crash!!!*  
Staff and cast: *come to Shuichi's aide*  
Liv: *comes in front of camera and desperately gestures cut*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 7: Shuichi leaves for shooting  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Liv: Action!  
Shuichi: Yuuukiiii!!!  
Yuki: *sighs, closes laptop and waits for Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *drops bags and grabs Yuki's arm and starts dragging him* Yuki!  
Come with us!  
Yuki: C, come with you?? *jerks off Shuichi's grasp and feels sleeves*  
Shikuso, this is my favorite top...  
Shuichi: Demo! You're going to tear it away for me in scene--  
Liv: CUT!!!  
Shuichi: Oops?  
Yuki: *slaps forehead*  
Liv: You're not supposed to spoil the audience! Take 2!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 8: Inside the Cave  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Nakano: *whispers* Kyosukete, Shuichi. The floor is slippery!  
Shuichi: *whispers back* Hai! Wakarimashita. *tiptoes to a corner of the  
cave where there is a plank that says...* Are? No loitering around?  
Nakano: *surprised* Heh?!  
Liv: Ack! Sumanu de gozaru! That was my work! Cut! Cut! *thinks* Oro...I  
didn't remove it yet...?  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 8: Inside the Cave  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Nakano: *whispers* Kyosukete, Shuichi. The floor is slippery!  
Shuichi: *whispers back* Hai! Wakarimashita. *tiptoes to a corner of the  
cave where there is a plank and peers downwards* Kowe...  
Nakano: Nandesuka, Shuichi? *imitates* Wha! It's dark in there. *slips*  
Whoah-- UWAHHH!!!! *slides down*  
Shuichi: Oi!!! *watches Nakano tumble endlessly*  
Liv: Cut!! Medic!!  
Staff and cast: *charge at setting*  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 8: Inside the cave  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Shuichi: Sugoi...Yuki did say he needed a new paperweight...  
Nakano: That's a paperweight?" *takes a look at stone*  
Shuichi: *laughs* Yuki might like this. *stands and shrieks and falls to  
ground*  
Nakano: Shuichi! *kneels and extends hand to help Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *groans in pain, winks one eyes and grits teeth* *takes Nakano's  
hand and stands up*  
Both: *stands straight*  
Nakano: Hmm...  
Liv: ...um...cut?  
*****  
Take 4  
Scene 8: Inside the cave  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Shuichi: Sugoi...Yuki did say he needed a new paperweight...  
Nakano: That's a paperweight?" *takes a look at stone*  
Shuichi: *laughs* Yuki might like this. *stands and shrieks and falls to  
ground*  
Nakano: Shuichi! *kneels and extends hand to help Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *groans in pain, winks one eyes and grits teeth* *pushes invisible  
ground, surprised and slips down the darkness*  
Nakano: *eyes grow wide* Shuichi!!! *stands and watches Shuichi fall*  
Shuichi: *falls face first, lying down*  
Nakano: Shuichi!  
Shuichi: *grunts* I, ite... *tries to stand but can't* *winks and shows a  
thumbs up* Daijoubu da!  
Nakano: Shuichi! Can you stand up?  
Shuichi: I...I'll try! *pushes self and stands* Hai! I can!  
Nakano: ...umm...yoshi?  
Liv: Iie. Cut.  
*****  
Take 5  
Scene 8: Inside the cave  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Shuichi: Sugoi...Yuki did say he needed a new paperweight...  
Nakano: That's a paperweight?" *takes a look at stone*  
Shuichi: *laughs* Yuki might like this. *stands and shrieks and falls to  
ground*  
Nakano: Shuichi! *kneels and extends hand to help Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *groans in pain, winks one eyes and grits teeth* *pushes invisible  
ground, surprised and slips down the darkness*  
Nakano: *eyes grow wide* Shuichi!!! *stands and watches Shuichi fall*  
Shuichi: *does not stop rolling*  
Nakano: *sweatdrop*  
Liv: *sweatdrop* Cut. Medics please.  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 9: The Cave in  
Characters: Nakano and Shuichi  
Liv: And...action!  
Nakano: What's wrong, Shuichi??  
Cave: *starts to shake*  
Shuichi: *eyes widen and looks around* Shimata! The rocks are falling!  
*turns to Nakano* Ike! Nakano, ike!  
Nakano: I can't possibly leave you here!  
Shuichi: Nakano, you'll get stuck, too!  
Nakano: I have to get you out!! *pause* Shuichi! *motions to come down but  
is carried away by someone* Matte! Shuichi!!! *holds out an arm* UWAHHH!!!  
Nakano and Carrier: *buried under styrofoam stones*  
Liv: *scratches head*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 10: Outside the cave  
Characters: Nakano, K-kun and Fujisaki  
Nakano: Shuichi!!  
K-kun: Don't go in!! *restrains Nakano*  
Nakano: *watches rocks fall*  
K-kun: *lets go of Nakano when the rocks have stopped falling*  
Nakano: *rushes towards pile or rocks and searches for a loose rock*  
Shimata! *punches rock and glares at K-kun* Why didn't you let me go?!  
Rock: *crumbles*  
Nakano: *falls down* UWAHHH!!! *rolls into darkness*  
Liv: Medics!!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 10: Outside the cave  
Characters: Nakano, K-kun and Fujisaki  
Nakano: Shuichi!!  
K-kun: Don't go in!! *restrains Nakano*  
Nakano: *watches rocks fall*  
K-kun: *lets go of Nakano when the rocks have stopped falling*  
Nakano: *rushes towards pile or rocks and searches for a loose rock*  
Shimata! *punches rock and glares at K-kun* Why didn't you let me go?!  
K-kun: And get you killed?! That's useless, Nakano!  
Nakano: What about Shuichi, then?! *stomps towards K-kun while pointing at  
cave* What about him, huh?! Tell me!!  
K-kun: It's better that he dies rather than both of you die!  
Shuichi: (from the backstage) K-kun wa hidoi~  
Liv: Shuichi, you were not supposed to speak! Cut!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 10: Outside the cave  
Characters: Nakano, K-kun and Fujisaki  
Nakano: Shuichi!!  
K-kun: Don't go in!! *restrains Nakano*  
Nakano: *watches rocks fall*  
K-kun: *lets go of Nakano when the rocks have stopped falling*  
Nakano: *rushes towards pile or rocks and searches for a loose rock*  
Shimata! *punches rock and glares at K-kun* Why didn't you let me go?!  
K-kun: And get you killed?! That's useless, Nakano!  
Nakano: What about Shuichi, then?! *stomps towards K-kun while pointing at  
cave* What about him, huh?! Tell me!!  
K-kun: It's better that he dies rather than both of you die!  
Nakano: ...Take back what you said...  
K-kun: *was to speak but sees a punch coming and dodges it*  
Nakano: I said-- uwahh!! *rolls down to cave entrance*  
Rocks: *crumble*  
Nakano: *falls down to darkness*  
K-kun: Make-up, please. *leaves setting*  
Liv: *records how many times Nakano had slipped off* Oh! Cut.  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 11: Yuki is informed  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Yuki: *types hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *saves file and  
looks outside* *voice over of Yuki's thought play* I wonder what Shuichi is  
doing now...?  
Phone: *rings*  
Yuki: *voice over plays* Speaking of the devil... *sighs and pushes self  
away from the table* *stands and approaches and picks up phone* Moshi  
moshi?  
Nakano: *hoarsely* You're gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.................!  
Yuki: Get a grip, Nakano!  
Liv: Nakano!!!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 11: Yuki is informed  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Yuki: *types hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *saves file and  
looks outside* *voice over of Yuki's thought play* I wonder what Shuichi is  
doing now...?  
Phone: *rings*  
Yuki: *voice over plays* Speaking of the devil... *sighs and pushes self  
away from the table* *stands and approaches and picks up phone* Moshi  
moshi?  
Nakano: Hi! May I be your phone pal?  
Yuki: Nakano!! Give it a rest, damn it!  
Liv: NAKANO!!! *vein pop*  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 11: Yuki is informed  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Yuki: *types hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *saves file and  
looks outside* *voice over of Yuki's thought play* I wonder what Shuichi is  
doing now...?  
Phone: *does not ring*  
Yuki: *does not move* *waits*  
Liv: (backstage) *turns and whispers to Nakano with celphone* Nakano,  
what's wrong??  
Nakano: I can't seem to contact Yuki's phone! *whispers and tries again*  
Call: *does not register*  
Nakano: *infuriated* *turns to Yuki* Yuki, you're phone's dead!!  
Yuki: What?? *approaches phone and picks it up and listens* ...it IS  
dead...  
Liv: I...think someone forgot to pay the phone bills...  
Yuki: *vein pop* Shuichi!!!  
Shuichi: Gomen nasai~  
*****  
Take 4  
Scene 11: Yuki is informed  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Yuki: *types hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *saves file and  
looks outside* *voice over of Yuki's thought play* I wonder what Shuichi is  
doing now...?  
Phone: *rings*  
Yuki: *voice over plays* Speaking of the devil... *sighs and pushes self  
away from the table* *stands and approaches and picks up phone* Moshi  
moshi?  
Nakano: Yuki! It's Nakano!  
Yuki: Nakano? And why would you call me?  
Nakano: It's Shuichi! He's stuck in the cave!  
Yuki: Well, good for him!  
Liv: Yuki!!! *throws megaphone at blond man*  
Shuichi: Mou, hidoi!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 11: Yuki is informed  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Yuki: *types hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *saves file and  
looks outside* *voice over of Yuki's thought play* I wonder what Shuichi is  
doing now...?  
Phone: *rings*  
Yuki: *voice over plays* Speaking of the devil... *sighs and pushes self  
away from the table* *stands and approaches and picks up phone* Moshi  
moshi?  
Nakano: Yuki! It's Nakano!  
Yuki: Nakano? And why would you call me?  
Nakano: It's Shuichi! He's stuck in the cave!  
Yuki: *eyebrows arch in confusion*  
Nakano: We had a lunch break and Shuichi and I explored the cave. He  
accidentally slipped and fell down into a deep area! Then rocks fell!  
Yuki: *pause* Nakano, that's not a very funny joke. What did that clumsy  
idiot do again?  
Nakano: BAKA! Do you think I'd kid you in a time like this?! Shuichi might  
be dead by now!  
Yuki: What?! And he expects me to pay for his funeral?!  
Nakano: I'm beginning to doubt your relationship with Shuichi, Yuki  
Liv: YUKI!!! *throws chair at him*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 12: Yuki arrives to scene  
Characters: Nakano, Fujisaki, K-kun, Sakano, Yuki, extras  
Yuki: *enters scene with a jog*  
Reporters: *start crowding towards him*  
Reporter 1: *reports about Yuki Eiri Sex Scandal*  
Liv: Cut!!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 12: Yuki arrives to scene  
Characters: Nakano, Fujisaki, K-kun, Sakano, Yuki, extras  
Yuki: *enters scene with a jog*  
Reporters: *start crowding towards him*  
K-kun and Fujisaki: *helps Yuki out of reporters and into the main scene*  
Yuki: *walks towards the cave, runs towards the cave and starts calling  
Shuichi's name*  
Shuichi: Yuuukiiii!!! *glomps him*  
Liv: Cuuut!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 12: Yuki arrives to scene  
Characters: Nakano, Fujisaki, K-kun, Sakano, Yuki, extras  
Yuki: *enters scene with a jog*  
Reporters: *start crowding towards him*  
K-kun and Fujisaki: *helps Yuki out of reporters and into the main scene*  
Yuki: *walks towards the cave, runs towards the cave and starts calling  
Shuichi's name*  
Nakano: *restrains Yuki* Yuki, he won't come out there like nothing  
happened!  
Yuki: Shuichi!!! *struggles off successfully*  
Nakano: Y, Yuki!!  
Yuki: Whoah! *stumbles and rolls towards cave*  
Rocks: *give in*  
Yuki: Uwahhh!!! *rolls down*  
Liv: *sighs* Break time!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 12: Yuki arrives to scene  
Characters: Nakano, Fujisaki, K-kun, Sakano, Yuki, extras  
Yuki: *enters scene with a jog*  
Reporters: *start crowding towards him*  
K-kun and Fujisaki: *helps Yuki out of reporters and into the main scene*  
Yuki: *walks towards the cave, runs towards the cave and starts calling  
Shuichi's name*  
Nakano: *restrains Yuki* Yuki, he won't come out there like nothing  
happened!  
Yuki: Shuichi!!!  
Nakano: *pants* The authorities are doing everything they can.  
Yuki: Then why isn't Shuichi out yet?! *turns to Nakano angrily*  
Nakano: There is absolutely no light there! The flashlights are almost  
useless, their lights are too small! They can't see! One wrong move, they  
can die or cause some worse situation!  
Yuki: ...I'll go.  
Nakano: *surprised* You what?!  
Yuki: I said I'll go! If they don't want to do it, then I will!  
Nakano: What if you die in there?!  
Yuki: ...hmm, you have a good point there.  
Shuichi: *packs up and leaves*  
Liv: Wait!! Cut!! Someone stop Shuichi from leaving!!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 12: Yuki arrives to scene  
Characters: Nakano, Fujisaki, K-kun, Sakano, Yuki, extras  
Yuki: *enters scene with a jog*  
Reporters: *start crowding towards him*  
K-kun and Fujisaki: *helps Yuki out of reporters and into the main scene*  
Yuki: *walks towards the cave, runs towards the cave and starts calling  
Shuichi's name*  
Nakano: *restrains Yuki* Yuki, he won't come out there like nothing  
happened!  
Yuki: Shuichi!!!  
Nakano: *pants* The authorities are doing everything they can.  
Yuki: Then why isn't Shuichi out yet?! *turns to Nakano angrily*  
Nakano: There is absolutely no light there! The flashlights are almost  
useless, their lights are too small! They can't see! One wrong move, they  
can die or cause some worse situation!  
Yuki: ...I'll go.  
Nakano: *surprised* You what?!  
Yuki: I said I'll go! If they don't want to do it, then I will!  
Nakano: What if you die in there?!  
Yuki: I don't care! All I want is to see Shuichi and to see him alive!  
Nakano: ...Then I'll come along.  
Yuki: *surprised* You what?!  
Nakano: I said I'll come along!  
Yuki: What if you die in there?!  
Nakano: I don't care! All I want is to see Shuichi and to see him alive!  
Yuki: ...Then I'll go.  
Nakano: *surprised* You what?!  
Liv: Umm...aren't we just...going in circles here? *fingers turns*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 14: Yuki and Nakano's rescue operation  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Nakano: Ichi, ni...san! *pulls rock away*  
Rock: *rolls away*  
Yuki: *pants and approaches new space and calls* Shuichi!!! *slips* Whoah!!  
Nakano: Yuki? *watches him fall down*  
Liv: *slaps forehead* Cut...  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 15: Shuichi's Active Time Event  
Characters: Shuichi  
Shuichi: *smiles weakly* ... *silence*  
Liv: *waits* ...  
Shuichi: ...how do you sing that song again?  
Liv: *weeps*  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 15: Shuichi's Active Time Event  
Characters: Shuichi  
Shuichi: *smiles weakly and starts singing* Catch a falling star and, put  
it in your pooocket. Never let it faade a-waayy... *sniffles as he chokes  
last word* *voice over of his thoughts play* Yuki...  
Shuichi: ELIE!!! *covers mouth* I meant! *slaps self and starts again* KUSO  
NEZUMI! *covers mouth* Oop!  
Yuki Eiri: *comes in with flaring eyes* Dare ga 'kuso nezumi' desuka?  
Shuichi: Ah...ah...ahehe... *sweatdrop and cheesy smile* Wrong anime.  
Liv: *sighs and slaps forehead*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 16: Yuki hears Shuichi  
Characters: Yuki and Nakano  
Liv: Action!  
*voice over of Shuichi plays* "Yuukiii!!!"  
Yuki: *ears perk*  
Nakano: Sh, Shuichi?!  
Yuki: Shuichi! *runs deep into the cave* Shuichi!!! Whoop-- *slips and  
rolls on*  
Liv: *phones prop supplier for Anti-Slip Rubbershoes Model X2015TZ*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 17: Yuki sees Shuichi  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Rocks: *fall*  
Yuki: Shuichi!!  
Shuichi: *eyes widen as he sees Yuki* Yuki!!  
Yuki: Shuichi! *turns around and climbs down rocks* *reaches floor and jogs  
towards Shuichi* Shuichi--whoop! *slips and rolls on*  
Liv: ..........................  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 17: Yuki sees Shuichi  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Rocks: *fall*  
Yuki: Shuichi!!  
Shuichi: *eyes widen as he sees Yuki* Yuki!!  
Yuki: Shuichi! *turns around and climbs down rocks* *reaches floor and jogs  
towards Shuichi* Shuichi--ahhh! *slips and rolls on*  
Shuichi: Dame!! *involved by Yuki and rolls with him*  
Liv: *sues manufacturer of Anti-Slip Rubbershoes Model X2015TZ*  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 17: Yuki sees Shuichi  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Nakano: Wakatta! *turns and leaves*  
Yuki: *smiles at Shuichi* Everything's going to be okay now. We'll get  
help... *sees Shuichi's leg and winces in pain, face crumpling*  
Shuichi...you broke your leg...  
Shuichi: *closes eyes and nods* Gomen nasai...it must have been my  
stupidity again...  
Yuki: Good thing you know.  
Shuichi: *wails*  
Liv: *is seriously considering to phone Genjo Sanzo to replace Yuki for her  
fic...............*  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 17: Yuki and Shuichi's time alone  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Yuki: *tears sleeves off*  
Shuichi: Mou, Yuki, dame da...  
Yuki: *ties strip of cloth around Shuichi's leg*  
Shuichi: That's your favorite top...  
Yuki: *gives Shuichi a small smile* Daijoubu, I wouldn't care for my  
favorite top anymore if you're in danger...  
Shuichi: *smiles back* I told you you'll tear your sleeves eventually at--  
Liv: Shuichi!!  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 17: Yuki and Shuichi's time alone  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Yuki: *tears sleeves off*  
Shuichi: Mou, Yuki, dame da...  
Yuki: *ties strip of cloth around Shuichi's leg*  
Shuichi: *whispers* Yuki! That's the wrong leg!  
Yuki: ....  
Liv: Cut!  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 17: Yuki and Shuichi's time alone  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Yuki: *sits near Shuichi and puts his head on his lap and brushes his hair  
off his face* Feeling much better?  
Shuichi: Mm. *looks at what he was holding*  
Yuki: *sees stone and watches Shuichi hand it to him*  
Shuichi: Koko.  
Yuki: What am I supposed to do with it?  
Shuichi: It's your souvenir.  
Yuki: You're cheap.  
Liv: Cut!!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 18: Shuichi loses touch  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Shuichi: I'm glad I could feel...Yuki again...  
Yuki: *feels body go heavier* Shuichi? *breaks hug and looks at him*  
Shuichi??  
Shuichi: *snores*  
Yuki: *turns to Liv*  
Liv: Cut.  
  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 18: Shuichi loses touch  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Shuichi: I'm glad I could feel...Yuki again...  
Yuki: *feels body go heavier* Shuichi? *breaks hug and looks at him*  
Shuichi?? Shuichi! Shuichi, don't sleep! Shuichi! *lays him down and  
breathes into mouth* *tries to pull away but can't* *muffled 'Shuichi!!'*  
Shuichi: *does not let go of mouth*  
Liv: *looks for stone*  
*****  
Take 3  
Scene 17: Shuichi loses touch  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Shuichi: I'm glad I could feel...Yuki again...  
Yuki: *feels body go heavier* Shuichi? *breaks hug and looks at him*  
Shuichi?? Shuichi! Shuichi, don't sleep! Shuichi! *lays him down and  
breathes into mouth the pulls away and calls* Shuichi!!  
Nakano: Yuki, what's happening??  
Yuki: *turns* *squints eyes from lights and covers with hand*  
Nakano: *holding at flashlight at Shuichi* What did you do to him??  
Liv: Cut!  
*****  
Take 4  
Scene 17: Shuichi loses touch  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Nakano  
Shuichi: I'm glad I could feel...Yuki again...  
Yuki: *feels body go heavier* Shuichi? *breaks hug and looks at him*  
Shuichi?? Shuichi! Shuichi, don't sleep! Shuichi! *lays him down and  
breathes into mouth the pulls away and calls* Shuichi!!  
Nakano: Yuki, what's happening??  
Yuki: *turns* *squints eyes from lights and covers with hand*  
Nakano: *holding at flashlight at Shuichi* What's wrong with him??  
*stumbles forward* Ahhk!!  
Extras: Nakano-san!! *chases rolling him and rolls as well because of  
slippery floor*  
Yuki: *watch*  
Liv: Cut! That was a wrap!  
Yuki: *turns to Liv incredulously* What?!  
Liv: I meant, MEDICS!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 18: In the hospital  
Characters: Yuki, Fujisaki and Ryuichi  
Yuki: *nod and gives a small smile* Arigatou. *watches doctor leave and  
hears Fujisaki clear his throat* *turns*  
Fujisaki: Anou...Tohma had you checked in a nearby hotel. Your room number  
is 76.  
Liv: Cut!  
Fujisaki: What??  
Liv: ...oh wait, my mistake.  
Yuki and Fujisaki: *groan*  
*****  
Take 2  
Scene 18: In the hospital  
Characters: Yuki, Fujisaki and Ryuichi  
Yuki: *nod and gives a small smile* Arigatou. *watches doctor leave and  
hears Fujisaki clear his throat* *turns*  
Fujisaki: Anou...Tohma had you checked in a nearby hotel. Your room number  
is 76.  
Yuki: *nods and watches Fujisaki leave* *turns and walks to Shuichi's room  
and sees Ryuichi seated while holding Kumagorou* Sakuma-san.  
Ryuichi: *looks at Yuki* Yuki-san! *stands and approaches Yuki*  
...Umm...catch a falling star and put it in your pocket? Never let it fade  
away?  
Yuki: What?  
Liv: Cut!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 20: Inside Shuichi's room  
Characters: Yuki, Shuichi and Kumagorou  
Yuki: *enters room and approaches Shuichi and pulls a nearby chair and sits  
on it and just stares at Shuichi*  
Shuichi: *sleeping*  
Yuki: *smiles* *looks at Kumagorou and places him beside Ryuichi* S, Sakuma-  
san said Kumagorou...oh this is stupid!  
Shuichi: *opens eyes* Yuki?  
Yuki: Kumagorou doesn't speak! He's just a stuffed toy!  
Ryuichi: *angered* He's not! He's alive!  
Yuki: There's no basis behind your claim!  
Liv: Oh no, this is the one big problem I've been trying to  
avoid...assistance!!  
*****  
Take 1  
Scene 21: Epilogue  
Characters: Yuki and Shuichi  
Shuichi: *blinks a couple of times before he turns to Yuki* Ohayo, Yuki.  
Yuki: *gives a small smile* Ohayo...Shuichi...  
Liv: Cut! And THAT is a wrap!!  
Staff and cast: *cheer*  
Liv: Thank you to everyone for participating in this fic, I truly  
appreciate it!  
*party commences*  
+owari~+  
Note: I hope you enjoyed that. :) You may have noticed that I didn't do  
some edits. But it's just for uniformity's sake. :) Thanks for spending  
time to read this thing! :D 


End file.
